美しい災害
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una buena chica. Sting Eucliffe pasa sus días coquetando y sus noches boxeando. Lucy cree tener distancia con su oscuro pasado, pero eso cambia cuando "El chico de una noche" de UM se cruza en su camino. De cualquier manera, Sting n sabe que ha encontrado a su igual.


**_HELLO!_**

**_Traigo la adaptación del libro "Beautiful Disaster" de Jaime McGuire._**

**_Aclaro:_**

**_La historia no es mía._**

* * *

**_Los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen._**

**_Sinopsis_**

La nueva Lucy Heartfilia es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice, y tiene un porcentaje adecuado de cardigans* en su armario. Lucy cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Levy, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Magnolia.

Sting Eucliffe , delgado y cubierto de tatuajes, es exactamente lo que Lucy necesita-y quiere-evitar. Él pasa sus noches ganando dinero en el cuadrilátero, y sus días enamorando a sus compañeras. Intrigado por la resistencia de Lucy hacia sus encantos, Sting la engaña con un sencillo truco, una simple apuesta.

Si él pierde, él debe mantenerse en abstinencia durante un mes. Si Lucy pierde, debe vivir en el apartamento de Sting por la misma cantidad de tiempo. De cualquier manera, Sting no tiene idea de que él ha encontrado a su igual.

**_Bandera Roja_**

_¿Qué diablos haces aquí? _

Era lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza como un mantra. Quizás mi cuerpo no estuviera en estado de alerta, si las escaleras de este lugar no estuvieran en ruinas, la gente no se apretara los unos contra los otros y el aire no fuera viciado con esa mezcla de sangre, moho y sudor. Mis ojos buscaban frenéticamente una salida al montón de gente empujándose con los hombros mientras sus voces gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez. Tenían los brazos levantados que se agitaban una y otra vez, haciéndose gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del escándalo formado. Respiré profundo y me adentré en la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Si yo fuera tú, guardaría bien el dinero en la billetera Lu-chan! —Me gritó Levy. Dándome una mirada divertida. Su amplia sonrisa perfecta brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Vengan las dos aquí y traten de quedarse cerca! ¡Esto sólo empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Gajeel por encima del ruido. Levy tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Gajeel nos dirigía a través del mar de personas que bebían, gritaban o apostaban.

El sonido agudo de un cuerno de toro retumbó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, apretando la mano de Levy más fuerte. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra, manteniendo el objeto en sus labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si están buscando Economía con Makarov… ¡Están en lugar equivocado! Si buscan el Gremio , ¡Encontraron Meca! Mi nombre es Bickslow, yo pongo las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, ayudarlos, cambiar las apuestas o entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, recibirán un tratamiento especial cortesía de Gildarts, además de ser sacados a patadas sin su dinero! ¡Eso también las incluye chicas, por equidad social! ¡Así que no gasten su tiempo intentando quebrar el sistema mandando a sus putas, pequeños bastardos!

Miré al tipo que Bickslow señalaba. Alto, bronceado y lleno de músculos.

Gajeel negó con la cabeza. — ¡Por Kami, Bickslow! —gritó al presentador sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras del tipo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ese lugar. Con un suéter largo color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí fuera de lugar. Pero prometí a Levy que podía enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se nos pusieran en frente, aunque en la zona cero sentí la gran necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos así como un niño en la piscina se prende a su flotador. Sé que ella no me pondría en peligro, pero tomando en cuenta que estamos en un sótano con cincuenta o más pelmazos universitarios borrachos, drogados y enloquecidos por ver a dos tipos golpearse, no podría estar exactamente segura de las posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Levy y Gajeel se conocieran en la clase de orientación el primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos o diferentes lugares de la Universidad de Magnolia (UM). Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, manteniéndose en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea, cuestiones de negocios, supongo.

Me sorprendió saber que la UM tenía su mundo "mafioso", ya que mi círculo social era uno bastante tranquilo; pero Gajeel lo sabía mucho antes de haber aplicado y matriculado. Sting, su compañero de apartamento y primo, tuvo su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el favorito, ya que Bickslow no había visto a nadie como él en los tres años desde que creó el Gremio. Al momento de iniciar su segundo año, Sting era invencible. Juntos, Sting y Gajeel fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Bickslow llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios. Los gritos y el movimiento en la sala se hicieron frenéticos. Bickslow, gritando a todo pulmón anunció con un rastro de burla a los dos contrincantes.

— ¡Esta noche hay un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de UM, Max Alors!

Los gritos llegaron a un punto enloquecido, la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Max entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del chico. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante con una expresión en su rostro seria y concentrada. Todo se calmó y a los 5 segundos tuve que alzar las manos a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación. Mientras pensaba a que estaba próxima a ser sorda, me sorprendió que nadie se percate del revuelo armado.

— ¡Esta persona no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la médula y ama que lo idolatren, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense la ropa interior, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Sting ―Dragón Blanco― Eucliffe!

El volumen explotó cuando Sting apareció en una puerta de la habitación, y en esos momentos sentí los oídos retumbarme. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Caminó hacia el centro del círculo, como si esto se tratase de otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocaba sus puños contra los nudillos de Max. Sting se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de su rival, y el luchador trató por mantener su expresión severa. Max se puso cara a cara con Sting y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los gestos faciales de Max eran fulminantes y asesinos; Sting, por su parte se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Bickslow sonó el cuerno. Max tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Sting. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies, apoyándome de lado a lado, ya que no podía ver gracias al revuelo causado por la multitud. Los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Max y Sting se hizo visible, satisfecha con esto, me abrí paso hacia delante.

Después de pasar mucho trabajo y lograr estar en frente, Max atrapó a Sting con sus gruesos brazos intentado tirarlo al suelo. Max se inclinó con el movimiento y Sting aprovechó para estrellar su rodilla contra la cara de Sting. Antes de que Max pudiera evitar el golpe, Sting actuó rápido y lo atacó; sus puños golearon la cara de Lee una y otra vez, como si el azabache estuviera ablandando un filete.

Estaba totalmente absorta en la pelea, cuando cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Cómo rayos terminaste aquí, Coneja? ¡Te dije que te quedaras cerca!—dijo Gajeel.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité

Volteé la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Max tirar un puñetazo. Sting se giró, por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Max. 2 segundos después sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter, me quedé anonadada observando el carmesí que había en mi ropa. Max cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Bickslow lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Max, la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más, mientras las expresiones de la gente se dividían entre arrogantes y frustradas.

Sentí cómo me empujaron con el movimiento de ida y venida. Levy llamó mi nombre desde la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, despertando de mi episodio "Me gusta el carmesí". Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba, buscando al dueño del calzado. Pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de definidos abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor. Finalmente, un par de ojos profundos color azul claro. Salí de mi estupor analítico cuando alguien me empujó por detrás y Sting me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con ella imbécil, lárgate de aquí! —gruñó Sting, empujando a cualquiera que intentaba acercarse. Su expresión seria y asesina se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver el desastre que la sangre causó, para después secar mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Hato*.

Bickslow palmeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sting, como si fuera un perrito. — ¡Vamos, Dragón! ¡Tienes unos cuantos yenes esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no dejaron de mirar los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Te ves bien con él. 5 segundos después, se vio rodeado de fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Acaso leer tantas novelas te atrofió el cerebro? ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? —me gritó Levy, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Una risita socarrona surgió entre mis labios.

—Joder, que tu ni si quiera deberías saber sobre esto, Coneja, —me regaño Gajeel.

—Tampoco Levy —Le reté.

— ¡Ella no estaba intentado un suicido como otras! —Frunció el ceño.

—Gajeel, deberías tener una noche salvaje con Levy o algo. Kami, que estas de un estrés…

Levy me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Lu-chan. ¡Kami, como te quiero! Enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras, saliendo del sótano.

Levy me siguió hasta mi habitación para luego se burló de mi compañera de habitación, Kagura. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre al abrir la puerta, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Estuviste en una pelea? —preguntó Kagura frunciendo la nariz y la frente desde su cama.

Miré a Levy, ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Sangró por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las legendarias hemorragias nasales de Lu-chan?

Kagura acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras se reía. Menos de medio minuto, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Levy me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

**_Pasaré la noche en casa Gajeel-kun, nos vemos mañana "Reina del cuadrilátero"._**

Miré a Kagura de reojo mientras ella me veía como si mi nariz se fuese a desangrar en cualquier momento.

—Solo era una broma. No hay legendarias hemorragias nasales—le dije.

Kagura asintió con fingida indiferencia para después mirar hacia el desorden de libros y apuntes sobre su edredón.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —le avisé, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré al noticiero—bromeó Kagura, mientras leía.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Levy y Gajeel se unieron a la hora del receso y aunque había tenido toda intención de sentarme sola, mis planes se vieron aplastados a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería y las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Gajeel o los miembros del equipo de baseball. Algunos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno comentó nada sobre mi pequeño show de anoche.

—Gajeel —dijo una voz.

Este se giró para mirar a quien lo llamaba y asentir, Levy y yo volteamos curiosas para ver a Sting tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Fairy Tail. Una de ellas se sentó en las piernas de Sting mientras la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su pecho.

—Oh por Kami, voy a vomitar en mi boca. Lo puta se pega, ten cuidado Lu-chan.—murmuró Levy.

La rubia en las piernas de Sting giró la cabeza hacia Levy. —Te he oído, zorra.

Levy tomó uno de sus rollos de sushi y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando el rostro de la chica. Antes de que la esta pudiera objetar, Sting dobló sus rodillas, tirándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, fulminando a Sting.

—Levy es mi amiga. Buscare otras piernas, Jenny.

— ¡Sting! —Empezó a hacer una rabieta mientras se ponía de pie.

Sting fijó aburrido su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su hermana y bufó, para irse con los demás de mano en mano.

El Eucliffe guiñó un ojo a Levy, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro pedazo de comida a la boca. Fue entonces cuando le vi un pequeño corte en la ceja. Gajeel y el intercambiaron miradas, luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de baseball frente a él.

Los estudiantes en la mesa se habían reducido, pero, Levy, Gajeel y yo nos quedamos otro rato, hablando sobre nuestros planes para el fin de semana. Sting se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu pene es muy chico? —preguntó Gajeel en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de retenerlo lo mejor posible, pero me desternillé de risa, cuando alcé la cabeza Sting me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Eing. Es la mejor amiga de Levy. Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Gajeel con diversión, mientras era fulminado por su primo.

Sting cambió la mirada y me sonrió en lo que creo era su sonrisa matadora. Él destilaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo rubio desordenado y brazos tatuados, y yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras bufaba a su pobre intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Levy? —preguntó Sting, codeándola.

—Desde tercero de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. Deberías recordarla Sting, le dejaste un bonito regalo en el suéter.

Sting sonrió socarrón. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asco —murmuré.

Sting tomó la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres Hato, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por cómo le contesté, eso sólo sirvió para molestarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, ignorándolo.

—Entonces se queda Hato—se encogió de hombros relajado.

Miré a Levy y luego me volví hacia Sting. —Estoy tratando de comer, por si no lo notas.

Sting entrecerró los ojos azules que le brillaban, preparándose para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Sting. Sting Eucliffe.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Sting, levantando la ceja herida mientras me sonreía.

— Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre, no te emociones.

Sting enderezó en su asiento. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia. —Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco, de la boca de Sting brotó una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un qué? —Estreché los ojos mirándolo con furia.

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír mientras me pestañeaba, cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose unos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿Miel?¿Avellana?

Me miré las manos, dejando que los largos mechones ondulados de mi cabello rubio hicieran una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como toda la población femenina de UM las cuales se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería, error, no podía dejar que me afectara de esa forma.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Sting, has que tu cerebro rebobine. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Levy.

—Enana —dijo Gajeel—. Acabas de decirle que no. Ahora no habrá quien lo pare.

—Tú no eres su tipo —Levy le retó orgullosa.

Sting se puso una mano en el pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí alzando las cejas.

— ¡Una sonrisa! Lo ves Levy no soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—Un placer conocerte, Hato. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Levy.

Gajeel lanzó una papa frita a su primo. —¡Mierda Eing, deja de hacer eso! ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica!

— ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! —Sting mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Un grupo de chicas fueron detrás de él, riendo y pasando los dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y estas casi gritaron de emoción.

Levy se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. —Oh, no. Detecto problemas, Pequeño Saltamontes.

— ¿Qué te dijo, Lev? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Déjame adivinar, te pidió llevarla a casa ¿cierto? —dijo Gajeel. Levy asintió y él negó con su cabeza mientras bufaba—. Eres alguien inteligente Coneja, así que te lo pienso decir ahora. Sting no es de compromisos, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no te pongas en contra Levy o de mí, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, Gajeel. ¿A caso parezco una de esas Barbies cruzadas con muñeca inflable para ti?

—Lu-chan es diferente, no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Levy, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer combate, Levy. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que ha arruinado las cosas para mí, porque él se acuesta con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto hacen una guerra y es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo advierto, Coneja, —me miró totalmente serio—, no le digas a Levy que ella no puede estar conmigo porque caíste redondita con los coqueteos de Sting.

—Innecesario Gajeel, pero se te agradece el aviso, —le dije. Regalándole una sonrisa para darle confianza, pero su pesimismo era producido por los actos de Sting.

Levy se despidió, yéndose con Gajeel mientras yo caminaba rumbo a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante la luz brillante que el sol me ofrecía, mientras tomaba la correa de mi bolso. UM era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeños salas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí, sintiéndome libre de poder caminar por un pasillo sin tener que escuchar los murmullos y susurros de los que sabían (o creían saber) acerca de mi pasado. Aquí era como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo veían y etiquetaban lo yo quería: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Lucy HeartFilia.

Puse el bolso en el respaldo de la silla y me derrumbé en ella, para girar y tomar la notebook de este. Cuando volteé para ponerla en mi escritorio, Sting se sentó la silla contigua.

—Mira que tengo suerte. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto y desdeñosa. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

— Ojalá así fuera. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando como si me quisieran destripar, me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le negué rotunda, encendiendo mi computadora.

Sting se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Perdón, pero… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Así que date por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa felina se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus fans allá arriba —le dije, señalando con la cabeza a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No me impresionan tus tatuajes, tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿Queda claro?

—Está bien, Hato. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Levy esta noche a casa?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de bolsearte*. Sólo quiero pasar el rato, conocerte.

— ¿Bolsearme? Por Kami ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Stig se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Ven, ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Lo pensaré, quizás.

El Profesor Mavarov entró y Sting giró hacia el frente de la clase. Una sonrisa arrogante permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería golpearlo y odiarlo, sin embargo era esa razón que no le podía odiar.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál de los presidentes americanos tenía una amante? —preguntó Makarov.

—No olvides escribir eso —susurró Sting—. Seguro que me lo preguntan cuándo vaya a pedir trabajo. — Soltó con burla.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra que salía de la boca de Makarov.

Sting sonrió tranquilo y se relajó en su silla. La hora pasaba mientras el alteraba en bostezar como un gato y recargarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo hercúleo para ignorarlo, aunque su cercanía y los músculos de su brazo me lo hacían difícil. Se entretuvo con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca izquierda hasta que Makarov terminó la clase.

…

Al terminar, me agazapé como una gacela hacia la puerta, y después al corredor. Justo cuando iba a festejar el haberme escabullido, Sting Eucliffe estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una chica castaña nos frenó, poniéndose en frente de nosotros con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, Sting. —dijo, jugando con su pelo y batiendo las pestañas.

Paré por un momento, retrocediendo por el tono artificialmente dulce, pero me recompuse y caminé a su alrededor. Yo conocía a esa chica, la había visto antes hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Su nombre es Eclair. Sentí pena por ella ya que su tono de voz sonaba más maduro. Me pregunté porque diablos creía que el Playboy de Sting encontraría su tono de niña "atractivo". Ella balbuceó y tartamudeó en una octava más alta por un corto tiempo, pero después él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él prendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo gris. — ¿En qué me quedé? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca y alcé una ceja. — ¿Pensando? En español por favor.

— Qué si has pensado lo de pasarte hoy por casa.

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de acosarme?

Analizó mi pregunta y luego asintió. —Sí.

—Bien, iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche Sting. Iré esta noche.

Eucliffe sonrió y paró en seco —Cool. Te veré después, Hato —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Levy junto a Jet fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación el primer año, en el momento que se presentó, supe que él sería nuestro complemento perfecto, formando nuestro ansiado "Trío Fantástico". Él no era la persona más alta del mundo, pero lograba superar mi metro cincuenta y cinco sin ningún problema. Sus ojos rasgados compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿Sting eUCLIFFE? Luce, Nena, ¿Desde cuándo cambiaste de bando y comenzaste a pescar en el lado oscuro? —dijo Jet, con desaprobación centelleando en sus ojos.

Levy sacó el chicle rosa de su boca en una larga cuerda. —La situación solo empeora porque tú lo ignoras y no babeas el piso por dónde camina. No está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Y qué solución propones genio? ¿Acostarme con él?

Levy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Estuvo insistiéndome en clase de Makarov, le dije que sí.

Levy y Jet intercambiaron miradas sospechosos.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de acosar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?, ¡dime que sí!

—Bueno, sí —dijo Levy. Tardó segundos en procesar lo que acababa de decirle—. ¿En verdad vendrás, segura?

Les di una sonrisa suficiente y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio. Pensando si Sting sería capaz de cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. El chico no era muy difícil descifrar: O Me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente no atractiva para ser una buena amiga. Quise arrancarme la cabeza ya que no sabía cuál de las dos opciones me molestaba… G-E-N-I-A-L-

…

Cuatro horas después, Levy tocó mi puerta, ya que ella me iba a recoger para ir a casa de Gajeel y Sting. La muy maldita no pudo morderse la lengua cuando abrí.

— ¡Asco Lucille! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, satisfecha con mi aspecto vago. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desarreglado. Me había quitado el maquillaje de la cara y cambié mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta, pantalones deportivos para darle la cereza al pastel unas chanclas. Mi brillante y macabro celebro tuvo idea horas antes, el plan era no ser atractiva y no arreglarme. Obviamente, Sting estaría incómodo inmediatamente y pararía de una buena vez toda esa insistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Levy bajó su ventanilla y escupió su chicle rosa.

—Eres tan condenadamente obvia. ¿Por qué no vas y ruedas en caca de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije encogiéndome de hombros

—Obviamente, eso se nota a leguas.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Gajeel , seguí a Levy a las escaleras. Gajeel abrió la puerta, y de carcajeó cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Levy.

Levy siguió a Gajeel a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola haciéndome sentir incómoda y fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis chanclas.

El apartamento de Gajeel era más agradable que el típico apartamento de un soltero. Los predecibles poster de mujeres semi desnudas y señales como "Alto" estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y cerveza no estaban presentes.

—¡ Al fin! Ya era hora de que llegaras. —dijo Sting, tirándose en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando su reacción al notar mi apariencia. —Levy tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de Economía?

Su expresión no cambió al ver mi por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su falta de reacción — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero la fecha de entrega es hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

—Una cosa menos que hacer. Digo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Supongo que soy perezosa, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, avísame, ¿vale?

Esperé a que riera y me dijera que era una broma, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. Escéptica —Tú me vas a ayudar con mi ensayo…

—Tengo un 100 en esa clase —dijo mosqueado ante mi asombro.

—Créele Coneja, es un genio bastardo. Tiene 100 en todas sus clases, por eso lo odio. —dijo Gajeel mientras entraba en la sala sosteniendo la mano de Levy.

Le di una mirada sospechosa y desconfiada, sus cejas se levantaron. — ¡Oh vamos! ¿No cabe en tu cabeza que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que pelea para ganarse la vida, no pueda obtener buenas notas? No asisto a clases por ocio y diversión.

—Si tienes tan buenas notas, ¿por qué no pides una beca y dejas de luchar?—Le pregunté.

—Lo hice. De hecho tengo beca del 50%. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Hablo enserio, Hato. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, dímelo.

—Soy lo suficientemente capaz para escribir un ensayo, no necesito tu ayuda. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado así. Pero la curiosidad pudo más conmigo.—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganar dinero? ¿Algo donde involucren menos sangre?

Sting se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No voy a ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—No diría lo mismo lo te la pasas recibiendo golpes como un costal de boxeo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la Reina de Hielo preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca desdeñosa y él rio entre dientes socarrón—. Rara vez soy golpeado. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo y lo esquivo. No es tan difícil como parece.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si hubieras sido el primero en descubrirlo.

—Enserio, no es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea. Se debe de tener una estrategia.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú, Daniel-San? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Gajeel y Levy se miraron nerviosos y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo percatarme de que había metido el dedo en una llaga bastante grande.

Sting estaba imperturbable, no parecía afectado. —Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento además cuatro hermanos mayores que eran bastante idiotas.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardieron por la vergüenza.

—Tranquila Hato . Papá dejó de beber, el humor le cambió y los hermanos maduraron, bueno, supuestamente. — Empezó a reir.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Farfullé mientras jugaba con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello, decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de fingir ignorancia al silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta cómo te ves al natural, las chicas no suelen venir a aquí de esa forma.

—Fui obligada, casi secuestrada. No pasó por mi cabeza el por qué debería de arreglarme. —le dije, enfurruñada de que mi plan hubiera fracasado..

Una sonrisa infantil cruzó sus labios, divertida, la cual hizo brotar mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. Desconocía el cómo las otras chicas se sentías a su alrededor, pero había observado su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y algo nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala. Entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Estoy bastante impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—No lo dudo. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto con la boca.

Él era tan jodidamente seguro se sí mismo. No sólo estaba claramente consiente de su atractivo físico, si no que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran como perro a un hueso por lo que él consideraba mi cortante totalmente relajante en lugar de un insulto. Voy a tener que cambiar la estrategia.

Levy apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Quieren ver Gantz?

Sting negó mientras se ponía de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Hato?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros.

—No, no lo hiciste —dijo Levy, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú cenaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, para después escuchar el gruñido de mi estómago. Esperé la reacción de Sting.

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Acabo de oír el ruido de tu estómago. Te tienes que estar muriendo de hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A donde tú quieras. Podríamos ir por una pizza.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

Él echó un vistazo a mi atuendo y puso los ojos en blanco. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que me van a salir úlceras gástricas.

Me puse en pie y le grité a Levy mientras salía por la puerta, pasé a Sting para bajar las escaleras. Paré en seco en el momento en que llegamos al estacionamiento. Abrí los ojos hasta que casi se me salen de las cuencas.

—De ninguna maldita manera tienes una Harley Night Rod.

Me lanzó una mirada asombrada. —¿Sabes de motos?

— Que si no, mi papá tenía una.—dije, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas.

—Bueno Hato, ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡No voy a rayar nada, pedazo de troglodita! ¡Además, estoy usando sandalias!

Sting se me quedó mirando como si hubiera un alien le hubiera hablado. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí mientras admiraba el vehículo que tantos recuerdos me traía. Salí de mi ensoñación para buscar a que sostenerme.

De la nada, el agarró mis muñecas y las envolvió alrededor a su cintura. —No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Hato. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de cabello suelto golpeaban contra mi cara, así que me escondí detrás de Sting, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Cuando estuvimos en la entrada del restaurante aceleró la moto a más no poder, haciendo que me aferrara a él.

— ¡Eres un loco!

Sting se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. —Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si claro, esto no es Rápido y Furioso! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Sting me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, Hato.

Pasé junto a él para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El olor a grasa y especias llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de las baldosas rojas. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de UM.

—Claro, Sting —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía idiotizada con la presencia de Eucliffe.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Claro Sting? —Pregunté imitando el todo de voz artificialmente meloso con sarcasmo.

Sting se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color azules no se despegaban de los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Hato? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Solo a ti chico, tenlo por seguro —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por el venenoso comentario. —Voy a llamar a Discovery Channel o algo para que te hagan un estudio, porque enserio que no puedo entenderte. No coqueteas, no intentas llamar mi atención y parece como si te hubieras tragado una Cascabel. ¿Acaso es un truco?

—No es un truco, no tolero a trogloditas con complejo de dios, no me agradas.

—Lo que haces no cuadra con lo que dices. Si no te agradara no estarías aquí.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que seas una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser uno de tus blancos de caza por tener vagina. —Me concentré en las líneas obscuras de la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado cortesía de Sting.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Has dicho la palabra con V! Bueno está dicho. Hemos de ser amigos y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Podemos ser amigos, si tú no intentas meterte en mis pantalones cada 5 minutos

—No vas a tener sexo conmigo, eso lo entiendo.

Traté de reprimir una sonrisa, pero fallé miserablemente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Palabra de boxeador, no pensaré en acortarme contigo… a menos de que tú quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos. Mirándolo seriamente.

—Y eso nunca sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa y felina apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba para estar frente a unos centímetros de mi cara. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Sting "Dragón Blanco" Eucliffe o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció. De hecho parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Bickslow comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortantes me fastidiaron un poco. — ¿Podrías ser un poco menos antisocial?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Cosas básicas como: De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de Magnolia, aquí nací, crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Soltó un suspiro para enderezarse y desenrollar los cubiertos de la servilleta. De repente miró sobre hombro, noté su mandíbula tensarse. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de basquetbol de UM estalló en carcajadas, y Sting se revolvió en su silla molesto.

—¿Es una broma no?

—No, soy un local. —dijo él, agregando picante a su rebanada.

—Me refería a tu carrera, no pareces exactamente alguien que estudiaría eso.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que cuando alguien te mira eres más criminal que justiciero.

—No me lo creerás, pero casi no me meto en problemas. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Murió cuando era niño. —Soltó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sorprendida. Su respuesta me tomó con la guardia baja.

Le dio con la puerta a mi simpatía y encogió los hombros . —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, Kami ¿Cómo los metes en cintura? —Me burlé.

—Bueno, los ordeno por quien pega más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Laxus, los gemelos… Hibiki y Aoi, y Zancrow. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Madara y Aoi. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Gremio de ellos. Zancrow era el más pequeño, pero también el más rápido. Él es el único que puede asestarme un golpe en la actualidad.

Negué con la cabeza, asombrada con la idea de cinco Sting's dentro de una casa. — ¿ Y todos tienen tatuajes?

—Todos excepto Laxus, es un ejecutivo de publicidad en Edoras.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿El vive aquí en Magnolia o en dónde?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más fastidiado con el equipo de básquet.

— ¿Qué es eso que tanto les hace gracia? —Pregunté, señalando con la cabeza a la mesa ruidosa. Él negó con la cabeza, no queriendo contestar. Me crucé de brazos poniéndome nerviosa por el motivo de su enfado. —Dime. Ahora.

—Me están haciendo burla por tener que llevarte a cenar, antes de… tu sabes. No es mi estilo.

— ¿Antes…? —Mi cerebro hizo clic, Sting hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Del alivio mi las palabras salieron sin pensarlo de mi boca—. Y yo que estaba paranoica pensando en que se estaban burlando por mi ropa y estabas molesto por que nos vieron juntos.

— ¿Y puedo saber, porque no querría que me vieran contigo?

— No importa,¿ De qué hablábamos? —Pregunté, intentando esconder el rubor en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Qué estás estudiando? —preguntó.

—Oh, literatura, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me llama mucho la atención ser novelista.

—Sin embargo tú no eres de Magnolia. Te trasladaste.

—Bosco, al igual que Levy.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Bosco?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. —Había que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Levy también tiene problemas con los suyos?

—No, Kaname y Sakura son geniales. Ellos son como mis padres postizos. Levy vino conmigo porque no quería quedarse sola.

Sting asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué UM?

— ¿Qué hay con el tercer grado*? —Le dije. La dirección que estaba tomando la conversación no me gustaba para nada.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de basquetbol abandonó sus asientos. Soltaron una última burla antes de irse. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Sting hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la furia desaparecer.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste UM —dijo.

—Es raro de explicar —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Solo tenía el presentimiento de que es donde tengo que estar

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

.

.

* * *

1 Cardigans, es un tipo de suéter con botones o cremallera en frente. Normalmente son tejidos a mano y de lana.  
2. Paloma en japonés. Por la sangre en su pecho.  
3. Refiriendose a tener relaciones con ella.  
4. Interrogatorio largo y extenso.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
